10 Things I Love About you
by ShupoKawaii
Summary: *The 2010 Karate Kid*  "There is a long list of things I love about you, but this is just a condensed version, the top 10 things I love about you."  She writes a list of the things she loves about him, just before she gets married.


___AN: Hi guys. :) I would have had this up WAY earlier, but it took FOREVER for me to find a network for me to hook up to on my laptop. Also I might be having a new story coming out for Karate Kid in the next day or so. So, I hope you enjoy this oneshot that was hard to write, cause it took forever for me to think of stuff that follows 'I Love...' Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. :)_

_Disclaimer: Me no own Karate Kid. If I did I wouldn't have to write fanfictions about Cheng cause I'd know the real guy who plays him. I own Thalia. (I know cheng doesn't have a little sister but I wanted to add her in there so I did.)_

_(_**Bold-**_ What she loves)  
(**Bold and Italicized-** Someone speaking Chinese)__  
(Italicized- A memory)  
_(Regular-_ Present day)_

_**I Love...**_

**Your Sweetness...**

_She sighed as she walked towards the school building, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She had woken up late and had rushed around the house in a daze, and she was having a bad morning. Cheng waited for her like he did ever morning and gave her a morning kiss and hug._

"_You look tired," he commented._

"_I am," she yawned as she leaned into him, breathing in his familiar scent, her favorite scent._

"_Why were you up so late?"_

"_I was reading, and I got really into the book, and I went to bed at like one," she yawned again, blinking back the tears that come when you yawn to much._

"_Geez, quit yawning, its contagious," she felt him yawn and she smiled softly, closing her eyes._

"_I could fall asleep in your arms."_

"_Go ahead, I'll wake you up when class starts."_

_She nodded, as he sat down and pulled her into his lap, cradling her in his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, as her breathing slowed down, and she fell asleep in his arms._

_True to his word, he let her sleep until first period started, and shook her gently to wake her up._

"_Come on, you'll be late," he told her, setting her on her feet._

_She swayed slightly but nodded, rubbing her eyes again. He grabbed her hand, kissing her temple as he pulled her toward the main building, stopping with her at her locker, before walking her to her first period._

"_Aren't you going to be late?" she asked as they stopped outside her door._

"_Yeah, but I'll be fine, it's just science," he smiled at her._

_She smiled back and leaned up to kiss him again._

"_Hey you two, no PDA!"_

… **even though you knew I didn't like mushiness and I often told you this**

**The Way You Hold Me...**

_She flopped down on his bed, burying her face in his pillow. He laughed as he laid beside her._

"_What are you doing?" he asked her._

"_Smelling your pillows," she answered as she looked up at him._

"_Why?"_

"_Because you smell good," she giggled._

_He smiled that smile that melted her heart every time, and she couldn't help but lean up and kiss him. He kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her._

_They laid there, wrapped in each other's arms and staring into each other's eyes. She smiled as she snuggled down in his arms, breathing in deeply. He kissed her temple and smiled as he watched her mess with a string she found on his bed._

"_I hope we can stay like this forever..." she murmured._

"_Maybe not forever, because you know, we can't live forever, and I really don't think you wanna lay here for the rest of your life," he cracked a grin as she slapped his chest._

"_You know what I mean," she glared up at him._

"_Yeah," he smiled softly, as he brushed some fallen hair from out of her eyes, "Yeah. I know what you mean."_

_She bit her lip and smiled, before leaning up and giving him a lingering kiss._

"_**Kids,**" his mother tapped on the door, "**Dinner.**"_

"_**We'll be down in a second mom!**" he told her, before he kissed her, pushing her down into the bed._

… **like nothing else in the world mattered**

**Your Sexy Ninja Moves...**

_She sat quietly off to the side of his training room, watching as he practiced with some of his friends._

"_Hai!... Hai!... Hai hai!" he kicked and swung as his friends blocked his attacks._

_She could see the sweat glisten on his forehead, and she bit her lip, smiling. She loved watching him practicing. It was just so... sexy._

"_**Break!**" his father called, and the kids stopped practicing._

_They turned towards each other and bowed, and then bowed to Cheng's father._

_He walked over to her and sat down beside her, taking the towel she handed him and wiped his forehead, taking a drink of water._

"_Can I just say one thing?" she asked him._

_He nodded, breathless._

"_You practicing Kung Fu, is sexy," she told him._

_He laughed and she laughed with him._

"_Thank you," he chuckled, shaking his head._

"_Okay, you may be sexy practicing Kung Fu, but please don't get your sweat on me," she backed away from him._

_He got closer to her and shook his head harder._

"_Cheng stop it, I'm serious!" she got up and moved away from him, wiping his sweat off her._

_He got up and wrapped his arms around her from behind. She struggled against him, kicking her legs._

"_Get off me! Your all sweaty!"_

_He tightened his arms and she struggled harder, before she got a brilliant idea and leaned down and bit his arm._

"_Ow!" he exclaimed, immediately letting go of her._

_She backed away from him, and his head snapped up and they locked eyes._

"_Oh... crap!" she turned around and ran, with him hot on her heels._

_He launched off his feet and tackled her to the ground. She hit the ground hard and he turned her over._

"_Lesson number one," he told her, "Never turn your back on your enemy."_

_She was breathing hard when he kissed her, and she felt a pang in her stomach, the good kind, which made her kiss him back. Him practicing Kung Fu... oh yeah, that was sexy._

… **even though I know you are capable of severely hurting someone**

**How You Treat Your Younger Sister...**

"_**I'm home!**" he called to his mom as they entered the house._

_His little sister squealed as she ran up to him, holding her arms up._

_She smiled as he picked her up and spun her around, kissing her cheek. She was 3 years old and he loved her to death._

_His little sister reached out to her, and she took her from him, kissing her on the opposite cheek. She giggled and kicked her feet, and she set her down. Cali smiled up at him and attached herself to his leg. He walked slowly into the kitchen with her hanging onto his leg, giggling the entire way. She smiled as she followed behind them._

"_**What are you guys doing?**" his mother asked as she washed the counters down._

"_**Cali's being silly again,**" he smiled._

_His mother rolled his eyes smiling._

"_**How are you today, Amalia?**" his mother asked her._

"_**Good. How have you been?**"_

"_**Good, thank you for asking. Will you being staying for dinner?**"_

"_**Yeah, yeah, yeah! Can she stay mommy? Pwease?**" Cali detached herself from her brother and clung to her mother's legs, pulling on her pant leg._

"_**Yes, I'd love to stay,**" she smiled, hearing the little girl squeal._

_Cali tackled her leg, smiling happily up at her, before turning her big brown eyes toward her brother._

"_**Can we go play now?**" she asked him._

"_**Sure. What do you wanna play first?**" he smiled, picking her up._

"_**Let's go play with my dollies!**" she said excitedly._

_She smiled as he grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs to Cali's room, where she excitedly started pulling out the dollies her brother was willing to play with._

… **even when she started to bug you, but didn't let that stop you from holding her**

**How School Was Important to You...**

_They had math class together, sitting beside each other._

"_**Okay, so while taking the test, make sure to keep your eyes on your own paper,**" the teacher told them._

_She worked on the first couple problems, before letting her mind wander off. She glanced around the room once, to see a couple of people cheating. Cheng was working diligently and she could see him concentrating hard. He always crinkled his nose when he was thinking hard. She found it cute._

_She quickly turned towards her test so it wouldn't seem like she was trying to cheat and continued working._

"_**Once you're finished, turn your test over and pull a pen out so you can grade your test when everyone is finished.**"_

_She worked out her last problem and sat back, turning her test over. She watched from the corner of her eye as he went to the beginning and double checked his work. She smiled, as she put her head in her hand, and closed her eyes as she waited for everyone else..._

"_**Okay, it seems like everyone is finished, so why don't we grade our tests?**"_

_She pulled her pen out as the teacher read off the answers. She missed three out of 30._

"_Man," she groaned._

"_What?" he asked, smiling._

"_I missed three."_

"_That's not bad," he laughed._

"_But I missed three! So I got like," she did the mental math, "a 90! That's an A-!"_

_He smiled._

"_How many did you miss?" she asked._

"_1."_

"_Not cool! That's like... a 96. An A. You're mean."_

"_I'm mean? I just studied."_

_She pouted and turned away from him._

"_Aw come on, don't be mad," he got up from his seat to move behind her._

"_Hmph," she turned around to face him._

"_If you want me to, I can help you study," he told her, grabbing her hand._

_She watched as he brushed his thumb along the back of her hand._

"_Yeah, I guess."_

_He smiled, pulling her to him for a quick kiss, "Great."_

… **even though your friends teased you about being a 'nerd'**

**How I Can Never Stay Mad at You...**

_She sat under a tree, a book in hand, ear buds in her ears. She turned the page, tuned out of her surroundings. She was unaware that someone was sneaking up behind her. She screamed when she felt someone wrap their arms around her, and she immediately started kicking and flailing her arms, thinking the person was trying to kidnap her. She was picked up off the ground and slammed against the tree._

_She screamed as she saw Cheng holding her against the tree, laughing._

"_That wasn't funny!" she screamed at him, ripping the ear buds out of her ears._

"_That was hilarious!" he laughed._

_She angrily pushed him off her, "I thought someone was trying to kill me!"_

"_Aw, I'm sorry," he pushed her against the tree, leaning into her, "I didn't mean to scare you that bad."_

She struggled against him, glaring at him, "That wasn't funny."

_He smiled, bringing a hand to frame her face._

"_No," she jerked her head away from him, "That isn't going to work this time."_

"_What are you talking about?" he grabbed her chin and turned her face back towards him._

"_You know what I'm talking about. You think you can just look at me with those big brown eyes and I'll just stop being mad. But it's not gonna work this time," she glared off to the side, refusing to look into his eyes._

"_Aw, don't not look at me though, I love looking into those big beautiful jade green eyes," he murmured as he kissed her eye lid._

_She shook her head, pushing on him, but not as hard as before._

_He kissed her cheek, before nuzzling her cheek with his nose._

"_No, it's not gonna work," she heard the weakness in her voice as she looked up into his eyes._

_He leaned down and kissed her softly, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him in place. He pulled back from her slightly and she leaned up into him._

"_Are you still mad at me?" he asked her, kissing her upper lip._

"_No," she whispered._

_He kissed her again, pushing her against the tree._

… **no matter how hard I try**

**How You Remember the Little Things I Say...**

_She watched as the rain splattered against the window head in her hand. They had to stay indoor for recess, and the kids were traveling around the building. She was sitting in a corner of the library, watching as it stormed outside. She smiled enjoying the quietness that the library had to offer._

_Hand covered her eyes and a voice whispered in her ear, "Guess who?"_

"_Cheng," she smiled, pulling his hands off her eyes._

"_Correct," he grinned._

"_What's my prize?" she asked as she turned towards him._

"_This," he leaned towards her and held her hands down as he kissed her._

"_Mmm," she tried to move her hands but he held them down firmly._

_He leaned away from her and sat down as she huffed._

"_What are you doing?" he asked her._

"_Just watching the rain," she said as she fixed herself so that she was facing towards him, but her head was turned towards the window._

_He stared at the window for a second, before he grabbed her hand and pulled her up._

"_Where are we going?" she asked as he pulled her wordlessly out in to the hall and down it, towards the door, "Cheng what are you doing?"_

_He quickly pushed the door open and pulled her out into the rain._

_It was raining so hard she could barely see her hand in front of her face, and the background was white._

"_Cheng what are you doing?" she screamed to be heard over the rain pounding on the ground._

_He stopped short and she ran into him, grabbing onto his soaked through shirt._

"_What are you doing?" she screamed at him._

_He grabbed her face and pulled her up towards him, as she gripped his fore arms._

"_What-" she was cut off as he kissed her, softly._

_Her eyes opened wide as he continued to kiss her with more passion with each second. He pulled away breathlessly._

"_You dragged me out into the rain, just so you could kiss me?" she was a little upset. She was soaking wet and she was gonna have to spend the rest of the day wet in school._

"_Yeah. You told me awhile ago that you wanted to be kissed in the rain," he framed her face, staring down at her, "And I wanted to be the one to do it."_

_She grinned up at him, blinking the rain away, "I can't believe you remembered."_

"_Of course I remembered," he kissed her again._

"_Hey you two! Get in here this instant!"_

… **especially the ones that are meaningless**

**How You _Still_ Feel the Need to Impress Me...**

"_Woo! Go Cheng!" she cheered on the sidelines as he played basketball with his friends._

_She sat under the shade of the tree with Meiying and her other friend Karin._

_She watched as Cheng shot from the three point line and made it._

"_Woo!" she grinned, clapping._

_He looked over at her as he passed the ball to someone and she watched as he fought hard to get the ball._

"_Aw, how cute," Meiying cooed._

_She looked over at them to see what they were talking about. They were staring at her._

"_What?" she asked._

"_Don't you know what's going on?" Meiying asked her._

"_No, what?"_

_Meiying giggled as she turned back towards him to see as he blocked a shot and grabbed the ball, shooting it and making it._

"_Cheng's showing off!"_

"_What? Why would he do that?" she asked incredulously._

"_Because he wants to make sure you only look at him!" Meiying and Karin said together, laughing._

_She shook her head, glancing over at him to see him taking a break. She turned fully towards him and he started playing again, trying to get the ball._

"_Maybe you're right," she said as she watched him._

_The bell rang and the three of them got up as they headed back to class and she got up with him._

_She rose up on her tip toes to kiss his cheek, as he breathed deeply._

"_You did a good job," she told him._

_He nodded and slung an arm around her shoulder, kissing her temple._

_She smiled as she realized he still got a little insecure and did things to let everyone know she was his. She wrapped an arm around him and leaned into his arms._

… **even though you know you're the only one for me**

**How You Kiss Me in Front of Your Friends...**

_She sat down on a bench laughing, as she watched Cheng, Liang, and Shijia have a pretend karate match._

"_Hai!" Cheng kicked up into Shijia's face, stopping just before he actually did. Shijia faked actually being hit and fell to the ground, groaning and holding his face._

"_The winner!" Liang raised Cheng's arm high._

"_Yay!" she cheered as he sat down beside her, "And as a prize you get a kiss!"_

_She kissed his cheek and his friends gagged as he grinned._

"_Puke," Liang commented._

"_You wouldn't think it was so puke if you had a girl," he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her toward him and kissing her temple._

"_Or a guy," she commented._

_Shijia burst out laughing and Liang glared at her._

"_I take offense in that. I like girls."_

"_Mhm," she commented in a bored manner as she played with his fingers, which rested on her knee._

"_Whatever. Come here Shijia, let's fight."_

_They watched Liang and Shijia fight, never hitting each other hard enough to do damage, but enough that they could feel it._

"_Honestly, is that all you ever do is Kung Fu?" she asked._

"_Yeah, but..." he leaned down and whispered something into her ear, making her blush a deep red._

"_Um, what are you guys doing?" Liang asked, noticing the change of color in her face._

"_Nothing," she quickly said as he laughed and grabbed her chin, making him look at her. He kissed her, fully covering her mouth with his, and she made a little sound in the back of her throat._

"_Okay, gross. If you guys are gonna do that, at least do it somewhere else," Liang made a face._

_He ignored him as he pulled back slightly from her, and she opened her eyes in a daze and smiled up at him, to which he smiled back and kissed her again._

… **even though they say it's gross**

**How You Always Said 'I Love You'...**

_He sat in the chair in her room with her straddling him. He was fingering the necklace she had on, her favorite one. He had gotten it for her birthday and she adored it. It was a simple silver necklace with a A on it. The A had red stones placed at the bottom tips, one in the middle, and one at the top.._

_He kissed the T, setting it gently back in place. She smiled down at him as he looked up at her. He brought her head down so he could kiss her, and she giggled._

"_You know if my mom were to walk in here right now, she would have a cow... and probably the whole barn?"_

"_Then become a farmer," he smiled wrapping his arms tightly around her, "Because I'm not letting you go."_

_She smiled as she brought her hands up into his hair and grabbed the dark black locks, staring down into his eyes. He stared back at her with passion, drawing random shapes on her back._

"_You know what Amalia?" he asked._

"_No, what?" she asked as she ran her hands through his hair a couple times._

"_I love you."_

_Her heart sped up as she looked down at him, before diverting her gaze and looking someone else._

… **knowing I could never say it back...**

"_I... I know. And you know what? I... I love you too... I love you too Cheng."_

_A grin spread across his face and he wasn't sure what to say. Finally he settled on picking her up off his lap and standing her up, as he got down on one knee in front of her._

"_I'm gonna make you a promise," he told her, as he noticed the confused look on her face, "I promise, that no matter where we are in the future, even if you go back to America and I never leave China, I will find you, and I will ask you to marry me."_

_It took a second for her to realize that he was promising he was going to propose to her, but when it settled in she grinned as she felt the blush spread across her cheeks._

"_I'm holding you to that," she told him, as he got off his knee and kissed her, with a new sense of passion and promise fueling it._

She smiled as she stopped writing the list of the ten things she loved the most about Cheng. Memories kept flooding back as she wrote it, and she felt tears come to her eyes. To think that-

"Hey honey, are you ready?" her mother asked her as she came into the room.

"Yeah mom, I've been ready since I was 14," she got up as she grabbed her bouquet and put the veil down.

"Your father is ready."

She could see the tears in her mother's eyes and she couldn't help but smile. She exited the room and grabbed a hold of her father's arm, and they stood at the door that led into the chapel.

"I can't believe you're getting married," he said quietly, as they waited for the music.

"I know. Please don't stir the butterflies in my stomach," she told him.

The music started after a few seconds and the doors open, and they started down the aisle.

She kept her eyes trained on the floor, having a hard time trying to look up.

"Look up," her father whispered to her, "he looks nervous."

She slowly raised her eyes up at to look at him, and when their eyes met the butterflies started back up and she had a hard time breathing.

They stopped in front of the altar and her father kissed her cheek before going to sit beside her mother. He offered her his hand and helped her up to the priest, and the priest started to recite what was said at every wedding.

"... Do you promise to hold her for richer or poor, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to hold him for richer or poor, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"... I do," she breathed.

"Then I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride."

He turned towards her and lifted the veil up, before tilting her head up and kissing her. They broke apart as the chapel erupted in applause.

"I love you Amalia," he told her as they hugged.

"I love you too... Cheng," she smiled up at him, "I love you too..."

_AN: So? What'd you think? I hope you liked it, cause it was fun to write._

_***Attention**__*__ I think I'm going to do one shot requests for Karate Kid. I'd prefer to do romantic scenes between Cheng and an OC, because I don't like Cheng and Meiying together much. And I'd prefer to center it around Cheng cause, you know, I like him. :)_

_Anyway, thank you for reading, and I hope you read my possible five chapter story. :D_


End file.
